User talk:Five Dog/Archive 1
2009 witch article? what did you mean when you said BRING FORTH THE BANHAMMER? :Oh, I was just joking around. :P I really didn't have anything to put in my summary... So, I remembered that line and felt compelled to say it. :) --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:06, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Survivor Relationships Oh, my! Thanks for fixing that, I made a typo... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I believe that Spygon is somewhat opposed to it. You can see everyone who's stated they're opposed on Talk:The Survivors. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Strikethroughs You're right, I've never really liked that very much. I wasn't the one who started that whole thing. I think it means that "there's a chance that this bit of information might still be correct, so we won't remove it completely." But, like you said, it looks tacky. Unfortunately, I haven't exactly had the time to change all of it. Regardless, it doesn't belong on the wiki. If you had the time, perhaps you could fix it up? It would help out a lot, and maybe people would start following your lead. I'll probably have a chance to help, as well, in some time. Oh, and I never delete messages on my talk page. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 20:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I figured you did. :P :I don't really think there's a particular reason for that, though. I don't work on the finales much. However, I've been considering writing walkthroughs for them, so people can actually make it to the area where the finale is and do well with supplies they find along the way. They're not all like No Mercy and Dead Air's, where you just walk outside of the saferoom door and you're there, with nothing worth stopping for along the way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 22:44, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::As long as I get to do Death Toll's, I don't mind. It's my favourite. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Dead Air is a close second. Oh, and your signature. I noticed you're trying to get some colour into it? It helps if the colour tags are within the link brackets, after the |. Like in my signature, [[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] turns out to be [[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']]. I hope that helps. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, you're welcome. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:The Witch No problem. It's my job. :P In any case, you could add it, if you wanted. It seems like a reasonable addition. I don't know much about glitches. I just know that I miss the minigun glitch; my friends and I have spent hours jumping around on it in Dead Air, it was awesome. I'm hoping that Valve might make something where you can continue doing simple little fun glitches like that. I'd love them even more if they did that. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'm eager to see the results. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Walkthroughs ...Lol. Uh, I can do that now. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Both. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::...Uh, Halo? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I have written or rewritten quite a few of the walkthroughs up to this point. There are only a few missing, but I'll get to those. Right now, though, I'm only doing The Drains. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :::You can go ahead, if you'd like. I only want to do Death Toll's chapters mostly by myself, since it is my favourite campaign... -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:02, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Other than following the general layout of the other walkthroughs like The Sewer or The Hospital, is one, and...well, yeah. :P -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::That's up to you. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Assault Rifle Glitch on Talk:The Witch Sorry about fanning the flames. But, yea, I'll try to figure out how to do it again. I don't have Fraps, so I'll find another way to record it. Thanks for putting up with me. Also, on the gamertag, YES! TheCreaturenator16 22:55, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I only have the PC version, but I do have a 360. I'll send you an invite some time. My guess is that no ones else cared enough to figure it out. Were there other attempts? Also, it'll be a few days before I have time to figure out the PC version of the glitch again. TheCreaturenator16 00:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) One last thing, I was thinking about starting pictures of the routes youu need to take to get throughout the levels. I'm going to have a crapload of time this summer, so I might as well, also having the locations of weapons and ammo and other special items. I first was searching the wiki, and wanted to see maps of the levels, so I recently thought I should maybe get on it as a contribution to the wiki. TheCreaturenator16 00:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) So you, personally, are not an admin? Are you just an enthousiastic member or something higher than that? TheCreaturenator16 00:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, that's not good. The "real" admins are never here? So that just leaves Stigma to run the show, huh? On other wikis I've seen pages with Reasons for Adminship of So-and-So. Same thing here? Because if so, I'll keep contributing to the wiki and helping wherever possible. I'll keep contributing anyway, but it just might give me a little incentive to do so. So what do admins do, specifically? TheCreaturenator16 00:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC) So just more clout, basically. TheCreaturenator16 00:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Also, that SilentShadow guy. Is he a regular contributor or just annoying? TheCreaturenator16 00:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) That's interesting, because a couple of months ago, when some dude started replacing every page with "NIGGA STOLE MY BUS!", do you remember that? Someone was there changing the pages back, and I think it was Stigma. I could have been wrong, though. That's when I first started to care about the Wiki, because I realized that there are some really annoying people around here. TheCreaturenator16 01:01, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, I know you're not a fanboy. I have a console, too, and I love both the PC and my 360. It's just that if there are PC fanboys, console fanboys are soon to follow. I wasn't even thinking of you when I wrote that. TheCreaturenator16 01:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, it's been a while, but I was unsuccessful when re-attempting the glitch. I also found out how it happened the first time. I was playing online with some of my buddies, somehow sv_cheats was turned on without me seeing, someone spawned a witch with 10 health a ways down. When I went to sneak around it, I had pistols equipped. I wanted to see what happened when you meleed her, and it obviously just pissed her off. I ran back, and did the whole switching to assault rifle and forgetting to stop melee, and something weird happened with my graphics that made it look like a huge burst, and it killed her. I went and talked to my friend and learned all this. TheCreaturenator16 03:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Zoey Thanks for leaving that comment. I have taken a fancy to her. I currently look for that hot gamer girl in real life, but so far, no dice. I agree on everything else you said about her, even the part about her being digital. If she was real and available, I would ask her out. What about you?Animalx28 01:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Trivia Repair Hey in the trivia section for the Crash Course article someone keeps on changing the line even though i've corrected it twice, by zooming into the picture it is clear Franics' pistol is holstered and not in use. This fact makes the statement about Louis and Francis dual wielding a primary weapon and a pistol incorrect. Please look for yourself and stop changing it. -Mike Oh holy five dog.. Want to come to a L4D fanon wiki? http://left4deadfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Safe_Room_Wiki Fniff1 00:14, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a trap! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 00:30, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Left 2 Die: A Left 4 Dead Fan-Fiction Hey, I just read your story so far. It's pretty good! I actually found myself mumbling when things happened—"oh, no" when the Captain got ripped up, "uh-oh" when a roar rips apart the scene and Bill practically has a heart attack. I felt sorry when other people died. You're a pretty good writer; you capture that...well, certain thing, I guess, emotion, and a sense of realism. My only complaint are a few grammatical slip-ups, but they're really minor. Only a hardened Grammar Nazi like myself would notice them, heh. I'm really eager to read more, keep up the great work! ...I'm just sad I already have a good feeling that I know the ending. At least, part of it. The soldiers seem like such nice people! And by the way, it kind of pushed a button and makes me want to write some more. Curse you, Five Dog! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 02:20, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yo, almighty Five Doggity-Dogg! Planning any sort of timetable for the rest of the story? I'm eager to read more! TheCreaturenator16 03:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Five this is good i have seen many left 4 dead fan fictions but not as good as yours will you be doing a part on louis and francis? User:Riley Heligo 20:57 August 22 2009 (UTC) Dude. love your story. spent half an hour reading it. really good. o, by the way: wut is your 360 gamertag? i wanto add u, cuz i am a five dog worshipper. SuperMutantSlayer450 Oh ok sweet i think it would be really cool francis saying i hate this and that and louis just gettin real annoyed hope it comes out great Riley Heligo 21:17 August 22 2009 (UTC) RE:Capitals It really depends on the usage. For me, I capitalize Survivors when it refers to the four playable character, don't when it's not, and Infected when it refers to the types of Infected. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 01:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Not usually, I don't think. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 18:37, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Gamertag What's your gamertag? I have no idea what it could be, cuz i tried five dog, and all other variants that wouyld make sense, and i got 1 actual response: a 5 or 6 year old girl who has no relation to you. i want to play with the almighty five dog, and see if he can help me survive the zombie apocylypse on expert. If you could give me some clues, i would be happy to guess.--Supermutantslayer450 23:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Mapping Page Five Dog! I call out to you for help! Would you kindly head over to Left 4 Dead Mapping Project and fix it up? TheCreaturenator16 21:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Um, yea, dude, thanks. Seriously. But could you head back over there? Tell me how you fix THIS mistake, please, on my talk page. I'm still getting the hang of this. TheCreaturenator16 22:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm trying to get the thumbs left, center, right, all on the same line. My last edit left it at left and center, but on different lines. TheCreaturenator16 22:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I did it. I supported you. I really and truly believe you should be a sysop. Now where's my fix, dammit? ;) TheCreaturenator16 22:46, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::As Francis says, "No, thank YOU." Really and truly. I hope that the mapping page turns out at great as I look! Also, I hope you get the sysop position. Any chance of bumping Stigma all the way up to admin? TheCreaturenator16 23:00, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Thought on the progress so far? Check out The Subway if you haven't already. TheCreaturenator16 01:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Admin Dude you realy deserve Adminship.--Six Dog.11TY 15:53, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have left a support message on there.--Six Dog.11TY 17:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I am a follower of Five Dog--Six Dog.11TY 17:58, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :OH mighty five-dog!Your rebellious follower from the back alleys of stillwater may be interested in the the new turf.and the commander may be interested in the new planet. You waste my time, motherfucker. 15:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) What adminship? 18:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Adminship will give him the ability to do new things Five Star Genral Of The Dead BigDog 22:19, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Congrats, man! TheCreaturenator16 17:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yo, Five Dog. I just thought, i edited a lot of stuff on this wiki, and i am sort of doing some admin stuff already, like deleting incorrect stuffe, and other things like that, and i have been a member for this and other wikis for a long time, so i was just wondering, can i be an admin? if no, i totally understand, but i hav already done a lot of stuff to help this site, so please consider it. thanx. Supermutantslayer450 ( it duznt connect to my page. sorry.) Song Theres a song that goes with L4D.gorrilaz-Last Living Souls fit given situation--Six Dog.11TY 20:03, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Prayer. Would almighty god Five DOg lend his assitance to the new holy land? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] 17:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Talk:Haggard You forgot to delete the talk page for haggard. Unless in this wiki you guys don't delete talk pages, then I'm sorry. :| Powers38Talk 22:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Witch stomping "That is, unfortunately, a mere rumor" Well, not really. I was actually playing the game with my friend and saw him do it. But whatever, don't believe me. :RE:Witch Stomping: Ah, well I can't say I blame you for not believing me. We didn't exactly expect it to happen when it did. He was trying to shoot her and a common pushed him off. I'll see if I can conduct some experiments myself since I'm a pretty good Witch hunter and I know the times when she's vulnerable to attack. Maybe my friend shot her without making a sound, I dunno. It certainly looked like he just fell on her head. ::Well, I think you were right. My friend accomplished this feat quite a while ago, and I think it has since been patched. Though for some reason, when I had more than witch on me at once, the others would drop dead while one stayed alive swatting at me. I thought it was kind of odd...[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 10:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Question's First off,what do you think of Left 4 Dead Eleventy (Look for the request blog by Chaoswolf75,it has many details) Second,can i be a follower of five dog? Third and Last,what made you become a god? --Mr.Wolf 20:17, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay,and thank you for your kind idea's,however,the mod has entered is beta stage (The stage it was originally at was the alpha stage),and two things have been scrapped,The Pounder,why?Well,The Quaker was there,was more comical,and did the same thing,and the insane survivors,featuring jesus,chuck norris,tera patrick and frankie boyle (Seriously WTF?). And on the god subject,have you ever read....oh,i think it was a scottish book?Anyway,in it,god descended to earth and blended in as a mortal being,was pretty good. Mr.Wolf 07:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) 1. do u hav an opening in your friends list on 360? cuz if u do, i wanna be your buddy. i worship five dog. 2. I luv your story that u wrote. it is an uber story. SuperMutantSlayer450. My gamertag is monkeyguts9 Well.... You said that if i needed help with the eleventy thing you'd help,well by any chance,could you take a look at [http://www.left4dead11ty.wikia.com THIS]?It needs some assistance,if you have any spare-time,please assist,i'll give you something to work from if you help. Mr.Wolf 11:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Well,we need templates,mainly weapon,character and location templates.And a logo. Mr.Wolf 12:12, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would be good,all it need's to display is Damage,accuracy,clip,firing speed and weapon tier.And who did do the logo for this wikia? Mr.Wolf 12:19, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :That'd be good,land in the interest of the Roleplay multiple five-dogs thing,maybe you could have a Five Dog follower (Satan-like maybe) at the wikia?Also,i can search the Wikia.png file history. Mr.Wolf 12:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Misspellings :You kind of misspelled "all right" on your left 4 dead story thing. Just wanted to let you know. -- PeelsHere The spiker The Spiker is a new SI on left 4 dead 2.Look: http://wannabegeek.org/gaming-news/231003-new-l4d2-special-infected-the-spiker-left-4-dead-2 http://left4dead2.org/the-spiker-new-special-infected http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/action/left4dead2/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-50665284&pid=960511 --Ahedoooo Left 2 Die: Part 2 I was wonderin if you could make a continuation with Francis and Louis and show how they all meet and start the game that is Left 4 Dead? --Lt.Kill RE: User talk:75.72.205.243 Hello there, friend! I must say, splendid job with the Witch page, you're doing well! Perhaps, if you wanted to continue with any more, you could create an account? Right now, you are recognized only as a guest, and much of your effort will go unnoticed and uncredited. It is, obviously, not necessary to make an account, it's only a suggestion. Nevertheless, thank you for your useful fixes to the Witch! Also, if you have any questions about anything, you can ask me here. Why thank you! XD I'm glad I can be of help! I originally wasn't going to stay that long (originally wanted to get rid of the fan theories), but hey, I like it here lol I also have a couple a questions regarding the article. There is a lot of conflicted info, that I don't feel comfortable editing just because its never happened to me: 1.) In the "meet the witch" section it says after she kills the one who startled her, she will eventually run away, mysteriously disappearing, if she out of your line of sight. But in the trivia section: "If a Witch does manage to retreat but is again confronted near the area of the first, the Witch will sit up on the floor and growl at you but not attack. However, you will be pushed away but, you can still kill her." Does this mean that if she still in your line of sight, that if you follow her she'll growl but won't do anything? I've only had her run away once. And there's this: "Witches actually don't seem to cause intentional harm unless they are startled due to the fact that they refrain from causing further damage after they have killed the Survivor that provoked them. In addition, they cover their heads in regret if they are reencountered moments after their kill." I'm calling BS, but I'm still not sure. 2.) In the "tactics survivors" section, it says that if you close a normal door on her, she will claw a hole, then she will break it down moments after, but then in the "witch tactics that fail" section, it says that its not advisable to close a door on her because she break it down in 1 or 2 hits. Then in the "trivia" section it says: "It's possible to kill a Witch — and startle her without her chasing anybody down — by closing a door on her." Do you know which is true? 3.) In the "tactics survivors" section, it says lighting a witch with a molotov will make her slow as a turtle, but then in the "other witch killing tactics", it says that it does damage over time. She'll run after you, and can attack like a normal zombie. This implies that is SLIGHTLY slower, not slow as a turtle. Do you know which a is more true? I've personally lighted up a witch and she still ran at her normal speed, but then another time I did, she was slightly slower, but that have been the freezing glitch seeing as I was on higher ground.... 3.) For the "do not disturb" achievement, do you know if it means to avoid her AT ALL COSTS? Like if she is growling and standing, does that count against it? Thank you for your time! Angelofdeath275 15:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for helping ti out w/ the questions! Now I think that all the conflicting info! Angelofdeath275 17:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) If you can.... By any chance would you be able to assist with some minor templates at the new Mass Effect ELeventy wikia?Providing your not busy of course. Lord Strap-On 17:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello, im like new to this Wiki so im trying to meet & greet with users cuz I dunno. Haha im a bit wierd ^_^. If you want to talk back O_O, message me on my talk page please.--Skull26374 22:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, nice welcome ^_^. Its wierd cuz im used to using a word bubble (a very good template). Uh yeah, you can read about me on my user page. Your's is very erm interesting :P. Uh im also an admin on http://www.mysims.wikia.com. There you can also see the erm word bubbles. Uh yea communications good. I wanna know who's here and whatnot.--Skull26374 22:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, ill be sure to message them later ^_^ um like do you think this could be a good idea for messaging? http://mysims.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Word_Bubble--Skull26374 22:49, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::You must believe in Five Dog :D. Very interesting user page you got there.--Skull26374 22:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Its very er interesting...when editing my user pages im like clueless :P. Interesting yes yes. I like making banners. So I have an idea of my own next banner. :P. It would be cool playing Left4Dead with you. :P--Skull26374 23:00, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah I see so do I--Skull26374 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Er what is your gamertag cuz you hide it on your profile :P--Skull26374 23:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::What is your gamertag, or do I have to believe?--Skull26374 18:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixin' that on my profile. ;) I almost forgot about that. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :(in response to the Infected template) Ahh, righto, old chap. :) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Instant Pulls Hey Five I wanted to make a list of all instan kill spots for the Smoker and spots where you can drag someone back and no one can save them. Thought it would help under starigies since people can look up where the places are to either avoid, plan, or use (if infected). I believe it's apporite for this wikia so where do I put it?Crossy the Coward 13:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey crossy. Im not Five Dog, but I would say that you should put them on either the Smoker's page, or create a whole new page. I would recommend the smoker page, though.--Supermutantslayer450 22:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) IM NEW HEY IM GEORGE THE WITCH HUNTER IM NEW IM A BIG FAN OF L4D AND DONT KNOW HOW TO USE THIS SITE JUST WONDERING DOSE ANYONE ELSE LIKE PUMPING SHELLS IN TO WITCHES SKULLS? Close Combat Weapons Page Don't revise the most recent change. I wrote it, know it to be true, and I just wasn't signed in. TheCreaturenator16 02:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Spelling I was curious as to whether or not we should use the American English spelling of words I.E. Color instead of Colour. It seems that it would make sense since Valve is an American company, but that's just my thought. -- Crowbar 00:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hit and run section title in the witch article what does this do (had to space it out)?? Hit & amp; Its becoming annoying seeing people insist on keeping this..and add a bagillion spaces to the references section. Angelofdeath275 15:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) About Survival Mode... Regarding my last edit, in the campaign, the Tank can only hit one Survivor at a time, and there is no Hunter pounce that stuns the immediate Survivors either. Both rules of gameplay belong to Versus and Survival as well. Check to confirm - I'm pretty sure I'm right. Islidox 19:14, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Spaces Hmm.... I didn't put those there.... MUST BE A CONSPIRACY!!! --Crowbar 20:58, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Wait a minute! I think it has to do with this funky rich-text editor --Crowbar 21:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Small edits Sorry about that five dog. earlier, when i hit the preview button, it would take around 10 minutes to actuallt register i hit it. And, when i was making links, it always said I spelled something wrong, so it said i made a link to a page that doesn't exist, so I had to keep going back and editing. Sorry for muddling up the recent changes page. Ill be sure to just wait out the preview button from now on.--Supermutantslayer450 20:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs Seriously? YOU MADE THEM.... I thought someone had copied them from the strategy guide or something, that's really cool. (You could work for Prima) --Crowbar 20:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Errmm... Not to say I don't believe, but you might want to double-check that helicopter pilot, (your page) cause I hear he might be catching some infection... --Crowbar 20:43, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Deletion so, for future reference, how should i like, nominate an article for deletion? --Crowbar 21:34, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Left 2 die continuation Hey Five dog. I really enjoyed your story, but i cant wait till the next chapter comes out, if it will. So, even though you didn't copyright it, i was wondering: can i write what i think the next chapters will be?--Supermutantslayer450 23:21, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then. thx. --Supermutantslayer450 19:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps..... Look,if you could edit this to make it more....fitting,i'd appreciate it. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 20:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) adasdas ops i was drunk. common infect has 30 health in easy, not 50. Poeringu 23:32, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you holy Five Dog Thanks for fixing some of my english on my trivia for Bill! --VaultGuru 00:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Help? o holy five dog, my current signiture is Supermutantslayer450 18:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) but i want it to be sumthin like this: Supermutantslayer450 Pancakes? do i hav to type that every time i sign a post, or can i save that signature above so i can hit the four tildes and itll be like that? ummm hi five i gave tips on the smoker section and you edited them out and it was helpful :'C Ummm thanks for editing my crap i suck at making things sound smart haha While vs Whilst Actually, there is no difference between the two words. See: http://www.worldwidewords.org/qa/qa-whi2.htm THANKS FOR THE HAPPYFACE :D i get bored and i can help out a lot with this site haha hell im 16 with nothing but a lot of free time and i put a lot of effort to what i can do since i have so little to do haha NEW ADDS TO SITE i posted a new photo for hunting rifle in l4d2 and i posted a new tactic in common infected for survivors.....i wanna be an admin haha Stub Tags There are a lot of articles on here that are marked as stubs, that really shouldn't be. Any objections to me trying to fix that up a bit? Yamstis 14:11, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Repair Hey in the trivia section for the Crash Course article someone keeps on changing the line even though i've corrected it twice, by zooming into the picture it is clear Franics' pistol is holstered and not in use. This fact makes the statement about Louis and Francis dual wielding a primary weapon and a pistol incorrect. Please look for yourself and stop changing it. -Mike :Haha, you say "stop changing it" as if Five was the one who edited it. After close examination of other pictures we can see he has no holsters on his left leg (where is pistol is located on Crash Course.) Thus concluding that it is in fact, in his hand, and he is wielding both a a tier, and a pistol, at the same time. Thank you. Have a wonderful day. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 demo here is some links http://pc.ign.com/articles/102/1027501p1.html http://kotaku.com/5365562/left-4-dead-2-demo-coming-next-month Enjoy ^^ Aratinga A. 14:48, 23 September 2009, (UTC) Re: edits thx Five Dog. you are very helpful.--Supermutantslayer450 19:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) francis qoutes On the Francis qoutes and captions page, I keep putting: upon SMG pickup "Heh, full auto. evryone stand back." Then you changed it to auto shotty only. I put in auto and SMG. then you changed it back to only auto shotty. I never heard it for the auto shotty, but that doesnt mean its wrong. He does say it for SMG pickup, though. plus, you or someone else keeps returning "when in safe-room: "the old man wouldnt leave one of us out there" That is written farther down for "when bill is left out of the saferoom. that one lower down is more explanatory.--Supermutantslayer450 21:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) hey, no prob. I just grabbed an auto shotty, then, for really no reason at all, grabbed an SMG on the floor, and he said that. --Supermutantslayer450 21:07, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Zoey's socks Heh, funny heading, huh? I dont know haw to leave one of those messages by the recent edits thing. Yes, i suppose the socks thing is sort of irrelevent, but I figured it was a piece of trivia, so i put it there. It's not really important enough to put back up, though. --Supermutantslayer450 21:29, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Summary thx, Five Dog. You are very helpful.--Supermutantslayer450 22:50, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Edits to my User Page Sorry about all the small multiple edits I have been making to my page. I have been using your page (and Jo The Marten's) as a template for my page. So I constantly make changes and switch back and forth between pages. Thanks for telling me about the preview button. I don't know much about HTML so, making the info box was difficult. And, as I constantly think up new information I make changes. I will try to make less small changes to my page from now on and compile them all into one large change like you suggested. XSuperGamer 22:05, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Keep an eye out Hey, Five Dog, just thought i should let you know: some guy named Joseap12345678 just randomly inserted "Ass" into the ammo page. I changed it, but you should keep an eye on him, in case he does further vandalism.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 17:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Qoutes sorry, my summaray was 2 long: "sigh" okay, Five Dog, I hate to argue, especially with you, but please do this: Play the Church on Death toll with 3 bots. Stand at the top of the guard tower, and prepare to throw a molotov. one of the bots will say "Be careful". if it doesnt work for you, tell me, and i'll get a vid of it.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 19:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay, Five Dog, i am sorry. I went and tested it, but it didnt work, though. I think there may have to be a Witch close by. cuz i did that while a witch was nearby on the church and the construction site. Anyway, sorry about that, oh Holy Five DOg. Hi I read your story.And I must say,It reminded me UBCS game on UBCS Wikia.You should play that.Anyway,I gonna make a type-game like that on my talk page.Can I open a page about it on L4D wikia?Check out my page for info about game.Waiting your answer..-Bling1907 Shanepedia Hello, Five Dog. As my friend and leader, I would like to ask if you have ever read either the Demonata series or Cirque du Freak series, both by Darren Shan. I have recently created the the Shanepedia, the wiki for the Darren Shan books. At the moment, I am the only person to contribute anything, and I need some help. So, if you have read those, and can find the time, I would really appreciate any help you could provide. The web adress is Shanepedia.wikia.com. Thanks!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 01:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Depot It's truck depot, not train depot. I put train because I was getting it mixed up with the Depot in HL2, which had trains in it. :O Darkman 4 16:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. The hardest parts about making a walkthough for CC is that there are multiple routes, but the good thing is that they all end up in the same area. Darkman 4 16:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Actually I was talking about the sidebar. :O Darkman 4 16:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, just wanted to be sure. Darkman 4 16:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Items and Weapons Template Hey Five Dog, I'd like to create a new, more organized template, which includes all weapons and items. I know there were still many errors in my first try, but don't you think it looks more organized, than the current one? 16:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You Five Dog are done for Because I am The King.--Ryan Pierce 01:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 I WILL SAVE US ALL,NOT YOU Hey dumb ass Bioshock54 and Supermutantslayer450 said you and Jo the Marten were screwing each other up the ass.PS you are a douche bag.Dick Sucker.--Blake Pierce 04:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC)SpyGuy :PFFFF-HAHAHAHAHAHAHGHHFJGIEDTJ*falls over laughing* Oh Five, your talk page is so lovely now <3 [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, Jo, i am glad the possibility of me getting blocked for false charges makes you laugh. ;P But really, Five Dog, niether I or Bioshock said anything offensive about you. Bio's brother is a real ass, and likes to screw him over whenever the chance arises. Please ignore whatever Blake Pierce aka SpyGuy says, cuz hes an ass. Thx for your understanding.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was laughing at his foolishness, SuperMutantSlayer. :P We know you're innocent, and that Spyguy is full of crap. =) You've got a good name here. We won't be easily swayed by what an eleven year old says. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ahh, i never thought i would really get blocked or anything, just wanted to make sure no one else saw that and was like: HOLY CRAP! SUPERMUTANTSLAYER450 HATES FIVE DOG! but anyway, SpyGuy does suck. Personal experiance on the annoyances wiki, y'know.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:42, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. I am well aware of his actions on other Wikis. :/ Ironically, the minimum age you must be to contribute to Wikis is 13. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Really! you have to be 13? never new that... not like i have anything to worry about! HONEST!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha, don't worry. As long as your edits are constructive, your secret is safe. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I hope you don't mind if we borrow your talk page for our conversation, Five Dog. xD :::::Think this'll be the last edit of the conversation: i was just joking. i'm really 16. i like to joke like that. --[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 21:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Follower Yo, Five Doggy-Dawg! (Couldn't resist) Wouldst thou deign to makest mineself a follower of thine holyness...ity? TheCreaturenator16 05:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) YAY YAY! you're back! Me and Stigma and a few others were kinda worried about you. But your back! YAYAYAYYAYAY!--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:46, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I concur. Yays all around! TheCreaturenator16 15:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I heard you were cool so I guess I'll say hi :I Strong I :::Cool? COOL?! Five Dog will melt your brains with his awesomeness! Also he's an admin. TheCreaturenator16 15:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Five Dog. I understand that you may or may not have some stuff here that you would like to look at, but could I request that you join the IRC soon? Thanks.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 15:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey man. Welcome back here, and we hope that while you rest that the Common Infected don't swarm you to death. Anyways, get better soon man! (And to others, that's a hint ;P) S-9 4 00:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) New Stuff Hey, I recently viewed the achievement list for L4D2. If it is a correct, full list, there are a few new things that i would like to point out. The list is here: http://www.xbox360achievements.org/game/left-4-dead-2/achievements/ 1) HEARTWARMER: It mentions using a defribilator to revive a dead teammate. I, personally, suspect you have a grace period after a survivor dies, maybe 10 seconds, to use a defribilator, uncommon thing, to get a teammate up, as if they were incapacitated. 2) ROBBED ZOMBIE: It mentions vials of Boomer bile being taken from infected CEDA agents. Perhaps this could be like a Pipebomb, but not exploding. It lures the common to it, so you can shoot them. Then again, there is also an achievement called SEPTIC TANK, involving killing a tank with a Bile Bomb. That may be the same thing, or different. Maybe it explodes, covering other infected with bile, and common come and attack them. Probably not though. 3) CL0WNED: Honk ten noses of clown uncommon infected. I dont know if that will be a new feature, or if it just means 10 clown headshots. I thought i should mention these, so if you hear any more about these, then you'll have a head start, because personally, I dont look for all the updates. I find 'em on here, and watch or read about it.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 20:30, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I know.. Couldn't figure out how to get rid of all that spacing, and I knew it was bad. I was hoping somebody could fix it, so thank you for your work. New special infected pictures Could you please put up pictures of the new Hunter,Smoker,Boomer,Tank and Witch, if there are any new pics.Ex. Hunter because I heard his sleeves were torn off for left 4 dead 2.ect... Adding user infoboxs? How do I add a user infobox for my page?No matter what I do it just doesn't work! Graffiti Page Hey, Five, could I get your viewpoint regarding the Graffiti page? I think that we should move the graffiti listings to be under the chapter's beginning saferoom, instead of the ending. For instance, instead of putting the WE ARE THE REAL MONSTERS graffiti under The Construction Site, we should put it under The Terminal, because it is in the terminal's beginning safe room. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 04:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks 4 the mapping support, and I'll reorganize the page right now. [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 04:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The French Quarter When the demo become available, valve said that the players would play this chapter. So may we change it like the others chapters, like The Apartments (when the demo comes out, of couse)? Aratinga A.Ѭ, 13:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) New Funny Pictures Page Humorous or Edited Pictures in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. I created this page due to the response on the IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER talk page after I made it a candidate for deletion. It seems people want a page to post funny pictures on. I decided to test this out by starting said page. Please give me your thoughts on it. Thanks! [[User:TheCreaturenator16|'TheCreaturenator']][[User Talk: TheCreaturenator16|'16']] 05:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Navbox Can you pls put the Bile bomb in the navbox? Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:15, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Jo already done that ^^ Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 17:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Left 4 dead 2 Zombie Survival Guide video Hey 5- DOG?Could you tell me where I can watch the Zombie Survival Guide video.OH MIGHTY 5-DOG,HEAR MY WOE! Achievement Template Just trying to update and clean up formatting. Let me know if I'm stepping on anyones toes. --Surlyanduncouth 18:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Preview Thanks! I always use preview to check any edits done. I wish with templates you can preview the effect your changes have made, but alas if I want to perfect it I have to save the page. Currently I'm editing the achievements page in segments so the edits don't clash and I don't lose much work if my internet drops out. I will keep edits to a minimum. ;) --Surlyanduncouth 20:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) SSC You have joined the Society of the Silver Coconut. Enjoy.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 01:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Heres your medal: The Support medal!--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 01:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :NUMBAH TWOZ: The coment medal.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 05:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC)